chibby series : Hero Joongie
by geelovekorea
Summary: yunho, namja mungil berusia lima tahun yang terlalu terkontaminasi film drama yang biasa ditontonnya bersama sang hyung membuatnya ingin bertindak heroik dengan menyelamatkan namja kesayangannya dan juga membuatnya sedikit pervert. berhasilkah uri little yunho terlihat keren di depan uri little jaejoong?yunjae.one shoot.BL.failure humor,slight romance.mind to review?


**Chibby Series : Hero Joongie**

* * *

.**  
**

Main Cast : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)

Annother Cast :

Park Jungsu as Leeteuk sonsae

Tan Hankyung as Kim Hankyung appa

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul umma

Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun as Yunjae chingu

Genre : apa aja deh,,author gk pinter nentuin genre. Pengennya sih komedi gitu tp gk tau deh berasa failure komedi, failure romance.

Rate : gk tau tingkat rate (-.-")

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD.

* * *

.

HAPPY READING

.

* * *

.

Kim Jaejoong, namja mungil nan cantik ini tengah serius menyimak. Namja cantik yang merupakan aegya dari pasangan Kim Hankyung appa dan Kim Heechul umma kini sedang memperhatikan dengan sangat serius apa yang sedang diucapkan oleh sonsae-nya. Disekolah Joongie kini tengah berlangsung program latihan menyelamatkan diri dari bencana. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini ada bencana gempa bumi di Jepang, hal ini membuat pengurus yayasan tempat Joongie sekolah sepakat untuk mengadakan pelatihan ini. Pelatihan untuk mengajarkan pada namja-namja mungil ini bagaimana harus bersikap dan bertindak minimal untuk dirinya sendiri. Meskipun mereka masih berumur rata-rata lima tahun dan masih di taman kanak-kanak namun bukankah pelatihan sejak dini merupakan cara yang baik? Dan disinilah Joongie berada.

"A-yo baby, semuanya perhatikan apa yang sonsae ucapkan ne," teriak Leeteuk sonsae. Leeteuk sonsae memberi teori menyelamatkan diri dan bagaimana harus bersikap serta bertindak jika ada bencana gempa bumi.

Tiba-tiba saja sirine sekolah mereka berbunyi. Semua namja mungil dikelas Cassie berteriak-teriak, bahkan ada beberapa yang mulai menangis karena kehebohan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi namun juga ada beberapa namja mungil yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya sambil asyik menyedot susunya dari botolnya, tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sedangkan Joongie hanya menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan chingu-chingunya. Tanpa disadari, mata doe indahnya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, pertanda sebentar lagi tangisnya akan mulai merebak. Melihat chingunya menangis keras, tak urung membuatnya juga ingin menangis namun dia berusaha kuat untuk menahannya karena Heechul umma pernah berpesan untuk tidak menjadi namja yang cengeng.

.

Prok. Prok. Prok.

.

Leeteuk sonsae menepuk tangan untuk menarik perhatian semua namja mungil disana. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan kelasnya. Tak lama Leeteuk sonsae mulai berteriak untuk mengingatkan apa yang tadi sudah dia sampaikan pada semua aegya dan membimbingnya dengan aba-aba untuk menjalankan arahannya.

Namja-namja mungil itu berangsur-angsur mulai tenang dan mulai mengikuti arahan sonsae mereka. Mereka semua beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai beringsut ke bawah meja,seperti apa yang di ajarkan sonsae mereka, kecuali...

.

Jung Yunho.

.

Ia justru mengangkat kursi plastiknya dan segera berlari mendekati Joongie yang mulai beringsut menuju bawah kolong mejanya. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Yunnie, biasa Yunho dipanggil, langsung menarik lengan mungil namja cantik itu dan kemudian meraih boneka gajah yang tak jauh dari mereka yang memang merupakan boneka kesayangan milik Joongie-nya.

Leeteuk sonsae yang melihat itu jadi kalang kabut, begitu pula dengan chingu-chingu mereka yang lain. Karena melihat ada yang berbeda dan tak seperti yang diajarkan oleh sonsae-nya membuat namja-namja mungil yang tadinya sudah tenang mulai menangis lagi dan bahkan lebih kencang karena tidak hanya sebagian tapi hampir seluruh namja mungil di kelas Cassie mulai menangis melihat chingunya menangis. Kelas semakin ramai dan membuat Leeteuk sonsae semakin kalang kabut.

Yunnie mulai menarik Joongie sambil terus menggenggam tangan Joongie erat, lalu membuka paksa jendela kelas yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi itu.

"Hei, hei, Yunnie-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Leeteuk sonsae.

"Yunnie-ya, waeyo? Yunnie mau bawa Joongie kemana?" Joongie mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Yunho yang masih menggenggamnya. Wajah cantik Joongie kini mulai basah oleh air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, tindakan Yunnie padanya baru saja membuatnya sangat terkejut dan takut. Yunnie yang selama ini dekat dan berteman dengannya selalu bersikap lembut dan baik padanya namun tidak kali ini, dia merasa Yunnie sudah berbuat kasar karena tadi tanpa disadari Yunnie telah dengan paksa menarik lengan mungil Joongie dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di lengan putih Joongie.

Yunnie menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut Joongie. Melihat wajah Joongie yang sudah basah reflek langsung mengangkat tangan lainnya yang bebas untuk mengusap lembut. "Tenang saja Joongie, aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Yunnie menatap lembut wajah Joongie sambil berusaha mencapai jendela dan melompat keluar melalui jendela.

Yunnie berusaha keluar, tapi...

.

.

"Toloooooong...! Yunnie tak bisa turun. Tangan Yunnie tersangkut!" teriak Yunnie.

"Yunnie-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" omel Leeteuk sonsae.

"Lho, Yunnie cuma mau menyelamatkan Joongie kok, seperti yang di film-film yang pernah Yunnie lihat di rumah bareng Yesung hyung. Di film itu, pemain filmnya akan langsung menyelematkan orang lain dan itu sangat keren. Yesung hyung juga bilang kalau mau terlihat keren, Yunnie juga harus bisa menyelamatkan orang yang Yunnie suka kalau sedang ada bahaya. Makanya Yunnie mau nyelamatin Joongie dari bencana gempa bumi. Kaya yang di film-film. Biar Yunnie terlihat keren." Kilah Yunnie sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Dalam hati dia memarahi hyungnya. Dia merasa sudah dibohongi hyungnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencoba untuk melompati keluar jendela? Bukankah itu berbahaya? Dan bukannya itu malah bisa mencelakai Joongie? Lihat, Joongie mulai ketakutan dengan tingkahmu itu?" Leeteuk sonsae mulai geram dengan muridnya yang satu ini. Ada-ada saja tingkahnya ini. "Dan lihat juga, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Gimana bisa menyelamatkan Joongie kalau kau sendiri juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri?"

Yunnie hanya bisa diam dan mulai memperhatikan keadaannya. Ya, dia sekarang tengah terjepit di jendela kelas mereka. Dia memang bisa menaiki jendela itu tapi tidak bisa keluar karena satu tangannya sibuk menggenggam tangan Joongie dan tangannya yang lain sibuk menggenggam boneka gajahnya Joongie dan jangan lupa dengan kursi plastiknya yang entah kenapa tak juga dilepasnya. Tentu saja dengan tangannya yang penuh membuat tubuh mungilnya tak akan muat untuk bisa melompati keluar jendela kelasnya.

Leeteuk sonsae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan chingu-chingunya yang lain. Chingunya yang tadi berada di bawah kolong meja mulai keluar dan menyaksikan Yunnie. Sontak saja beberapa dari mereka ada yang mulai tertawa melihat tingkah Yunnie yang menurut mereka sangat konyol dan jauh dari kata keren.

.

Uuurgh. Yunnie semakin memarahi Yesung hyung dalam hatinya. Dia berjanji sepulangnya dari sekolah nanti akan menggigit hyungnya dan menggoreng dangkoma, peliharaan kura-kura milik hyungnya itu. Uh, Yunnie benci Sungie hyung.

Akhirnya Leeteuk mengangkat Yunnie turun dari jendela kelas mereka setelah membujuk Yunnie untuk melepaskan boneka gajah Joongie dan kursi plastiknya. Itu juga setelah diyakinkan oleh Leeteuk sonsae kalau bonekanya akan dibawa oleh Joongie sendiri dan Joongie pun mengangguk mengiyakan sonsaenya. Namun tidak dengan genggaman tangannya pada Joongie. Yunnie tetap menggenggam tangan Joongie dan Joongie tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Yunnie, dengarkan sonsae ne. Jangan pernah melompati jendela itu apapun alasannya. Itu terlalu bahaya. Terlebih jika kau mau membawa Joongie untuk ikut bersamamu. Itu lebih berbahaya. Kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa membawa tubuh orang lain. Jangan pernah ulangi itu lagi. arrasso?" ucap Leeteuk sonsae tak lama setelah berhasil menurunkan Yunnie dari jendela kelasnya. Yunnie hanya menganggukkan kecil kepalanya. Dia terus menundukkan wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat malu dan marah. Ini membuatnya ingin menangis namun ditahannya karena tak ingin orang lain melihatnya menangis, terlebih itu dihadapan Joongie-nya. Namja cantik yang selalu menarik perhatiannya.

"Yunnie-ya, kau bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Kau juga Joongie-ya. Uljima ne." Leeteuk membimbing kedua namja mungil itu untuk kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing. Namun karena tangan Yunho tidak mau melepaskan Jaejoong akhirnya Leeteuk sonsae mendudukkan mereka bersebelahan setelah menyuruh Junsu, teman sebangku Jaejoong untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengan Yunho dan duduk satu bangku dengan Yoochun. "Baiklah anak-anak. Kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing. Acara pelatihannya akan dilanjutkan lain waktu. Sekarang waktunya kalian beristirahat. Kalian bisa keluar kelas untuk bermain diluar kelas. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah keluar dari halaman sekolah dan jangan bermain dengan hal-hal yang membahayakan diri kalian. Arrachi?"

"Arrasso sonsae."

Tak lama kelas kembali sepi karena semua penghuni kelas Cassie sudah berhamburan keluar kelas, kecuali dua sosok namja cantik dan tampan yang masih berdiam diri dikelas. Mereka enggan untuk bermain diluar kelas. Mungkin hanya satu yang enggan keluar, Yunho. Dia bahkan tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi masih setia menunduk. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan Yunho dari tadi.

"Yunnie-ya. Waeyo? Yunnie menangis? Uljima. Kata umma, kita tak boleh menangis."

"..."

"Yunnie-ya, kenapa Yunnie diam? Hiks. Yunnie tak mau ngobrol sama Joongie? Hiks. Yunnie marah sama Joongie? Hiks. Joongie salah ya? Mianhe. Hiks. Joongie janji tidak akan nakal." Jaejoong mulai terisak. Dia tidak terbiasa didiamkan seperti ini. Dia tidak suka didiamkan dan itu yang biasa digunakan appa dan umma jika Joongie melakukan kesalahan ataupun jika Joongie mulai tidak menuruti appa dan ummanya. Dan dia tidak suka didiamkan seperti itu. Kali ini Yunnie mendiamkannya setidaknya itu yang langsung dia pikirkan kalau Yunnie tengah marah padanya. Seperti appa dan ummanya yang sedang menghukumnya dengan mendiamkannya.

"A-anniya. Uljima. Yunnie tidak marah sama Joongie kok. Yunnie malu. Yunnie tadi tidak terlihat keren di depan Joongie. Padahal Yunnie ingin terlihat keren karena bisa menyelamatkan Joongie. Tapi yang ada Yunnie malah terlihat aneh dan tadi Yunnie tadi juga hampir mencelakai Joongie. Yunnie tidak keren." Mendengar Joongie terisak, sontak Yunho langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat namja cantiknya. Joongie menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Membuat Yunnie bingung akan tingkah imut Jaejoong. "Waeyo joongie?"

"Kata siapa Yunnie tidak keren? Menurut Joongie, Yunnie tadi sangat keren kok."

"J-jeongmal Joongie?"

"Ne, Yunnie sangat keren karena udah mau nyelamatin Joongie dan Jiji, gajahnya Joongie.. Yunnie udah jadi superheronya Joongie. Hero Joongie. Gomawoyo Yunnie"

.

Chu

.

Dapat dirasakan bibir mungil berwarna merah itu baru saja mendarat lembut di pipi Yunho. Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah jaejoong yang tengah Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata doe imutnya berkali-kali. Terkejut. Tentu saja hal ini membuat mood Yunho yang tadi sempat drop langsung membaik seketika dan tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar.

"Joongie poppo Yunnie?"

"Waeyo? Yunnie tak suka? Joongie juga biasanya poppo appa dan umma kalau appa dan umma membantu Joongie. Tadi Yunnie udah bantu Joongie jadi Joongie poppo Yunnie dan biasanya appa dan umma juga akan poppo Joongie balik."

Ucapan Joongie membuat Yunho semakin membulatkan matanya. Itu artinya Jaejoong minta poppo dari Yunho. Ottohke? Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho karena Yunho tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan hal ini membuat Yunho semakin gugup. Perlahan dan pasti Yunho mulai mendekati wajah cantik Jaejoong. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Nampak jelas kulit putih pucat milik Jaejoong jika dilihat dari jarak dekat dan itu membuat Yunho semakin kehilangan kewarasannya. Jaejoong yang masih belum mengerti hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Hanya melihat wajah Yunho yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan...

.

Chu

.

Akhirnya bibir tebal milik Yunho menempel sempurna di bibir tipis milik Jaejoong. Menempel sedikit lama hingga akhirnya Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Yunho. Dia merasa malu, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memiringkan wajahnya dan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Yunnie tadi ngapain Joongie? Kenapa bibirnya Yunnie nabrak bibirnya Joongie?"

"Eh, bukannya tadi Joongie minta poppo. Katanya biasanya Joongie akan dipoppo balik. Bukankah itu berarti Joongie minta Yunnie poppo?" kali ini giliran Yunnie yang mengernyitkan keningnya. Tadi Joongie minta di poppo Yunnie kan?

"Eum ne, umma dan appa biasanya memang akan poppo Joongie balik tapi disini." Sambil menunjukkan keningnya. "Bukannya disini." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya dengan imut.

.

.

Blush.

.

.

Sadarlah Yunho kalau dia sudah salah mempersepsikan apa yang tadi diucapkan Joongie. Dia pikir Joongie minta di poppo di bibirnya. Ini pasti gara-gara dia terlalu sering nonton film yang diputar hyungnya. Aish. Lagi-lagi Sungie hyung membuatnya malu. Paboya. Yunnie paboya.

Sedangkan Joongie sibuk memikirkan alasan kenapa Yunnie menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir mungilnya dan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau tadi dia sempat berdesir aneh dan dia menyukainya. Kini ruang kelas Cassie kembali hening dengan dua namja mungil yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

E N D

.

.

* * *

.

annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

kekekeke,,,

mianhe kalau yg baca pada kecewa m keabalan fict ini tp author tetep bharap reviewers tetep mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

so,,author berterimakasih banget m yg udah mau comment..

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
